


Wind In The Wires

by lyrate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyrate/pseuds/lyrate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When his own laptop is destroyed by a witch, Stiles steals hers as a replacement. He does not expect it to start warning him about the future via YouTube videos, but somehow that's exactly what it happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wind In The Wires

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the 77 Days mystery involving the YouTube Channel '[pronunciationbook](http://www.youtube.com/user/pronunciationbook)'. The spreadsheet that 4chan has been making of the various phrases was an immense help. So, my eternal thanks to 4chan, I guess.

In retrospect, Stiles never should have taken the damn thing. But the witch had driven his jeep into the lake behind her house to get rid of all evidence and his own laptop had become collateral damage. So he’d thought, what’s the harm? She wasn’t going to need it anymore.  She was fucking dead.

Stiles had decided it was only fair. If she could drown his laptop, he could steal hers. He’d unplugged the charger and stuffed the whole mess of wired and thumb drives and the computer itself into the backpack that hung from the side of a chair.

When he turned around, Derek was already rifling through the bookshelf, probably looking for anything the pack didn’t already have in their rapidly expanding magic library.

And that was that. Stiles had a replacement laptop, the pack had a bunch of new spell books and everybody was happy.

Yeah, _as if_.

|77|

 

It started a few weeks later. Stiles was wearing headphones and nodding his head to the music, researching warding spells that might work against specific kinds of were-animals, when a window popped up on the screen and the loudest fucking sound he’d ever heard had him jumping out of his chair.

“Holy shit,” he said. Then he carefully inched closer to the laptop and stared at the text scrolling across the notification window. _You have seventeen unread messages_ , he read. Which, yeah, no. That wasn’t his E-Mail account. It wasn’t even the program he used for his E-Mails. And that was impossible because he’d replaced the entire OS. There shouldn’t be anything left from before.

With narrowed eyes he sat back down and double clicked the text. A second window popped up in full screen, displaying row after row of unread E-Mail. All of them telling him to check his subscribed YouTube Channels. Fucking weird.

Shaking his head, Stiles closed the window and decided to go and visit Scott. That was a good idea, he thought to himself. A few rounds of Halo with his best friend would give him enough time to think about what to do with this program that had somehow managed to get through his impeccable Danny-proofed firewall.

It was just his luck. For once he had a new-ish computer, and still he’d managed to get himself a virus or something. Ugh. It had probably been that weird fake werewolf porn site he’d stumbled upon during research a few days back.

 

|77|

 

That evening Stiles entered his room, threw his hoodie onto the floor and himself onto his bed. He was dead tired. Every muscle in his body hurt and all he wanted to do was sleep away the entire next day. He’d barely even arrived at Scott’s before Derek sent out a pack-wide text message to come by his place for combat training. Sometimes Stiles thought Derek forgot that Stiles was mostly human.

He was half asleep already when he heard the soft whirring sound of the computer powering on and blindly turned towards his desk. The blue light from the screen was bright enough to reach his eyes even with his eyelids closed. Stiles sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. That fucking laptop was ridiculous.

Just as he was about to get up, he heard the tell-tale static of the speakers turning on, and then, in a loud monotone, a male voice. **_“Something is going to happen in 77 days.”_** The sentence was followed by a few seconds of white noise, interrupted with quiet clicking sounds. The silence after it was deafening.  Stiles could feel his heart almost beat out of his chest. He was definitely awake now.

He fished for his hoodie on the floor and pulled out his cellphone. Blind, he punched in the numbers to reach Derek and waited for him to pick up.

There was no answer. That was worrying.

Stiles had drilled the importance of cellphones into Derek for long enough that he answered calls almost on autopilot by now.

Stiles swallowed down the sudden dread he felt and redialed the number.

Still no answer.

Out of the corner of the eye he saw the cursor on the laptop screen move on its own just as the clock sprung from 23:59pm to 00:00am.

Another window opened. Another YouTube video buffered. The video still showed a large 76 in bold numbers.

Stiles held his breath in anticipation.

After a second more of buffering, the same voice as before started talking. **_“I’ve been trying to tell you something for 1,183 days,”_** there was a bit of silence, but then it continued. **“Something is going to happen in 76 days.”**

 _Oh, hell no_ , Stiles thought, and got up from his bed. A second before he reached his bedroom door, he heard the cackling of another video starting. He left the room to the sound of a robotic voice saying, _**"Please help me escape from this place,"** _ over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> The three videos mentioned in the first chapter are:
> 
> [How To Pronounce 77](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ouiDKPYV_zI)   
>  [How To Pronounce 76](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7DnPRjbY_oc)   
>  [How to Ask for Help in English](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EjWDSK6-6N8)   
> 


End file.
